Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to data storage devices in computer systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to performance-based migration among data storage devices.
Related Art
Solid-state drives (SSDs) are associated with significantly higher input/output (I/O) performance than hard disk drives (HDDs). For example, a typical HDD may perform a few hundred I/O operations per second (IOPS), while an SSD may perform hundreds of thousands of TOPS. Similarly, the HDD may have an I/O latency of a few milliseconds, while the I/O latency of the SSD may be on the order of microseconds. Consequently, SSDs are increasingly supplanting HDDs as data storage devices in both consumer and enterprise applications.
On the other hand, the widespread adoption of SSDs may be limited by a higher cost than HDDs and a limited number of write cycles in NAND-based memory cells of SSDs. Hence, use of SSDs may be improved by balancing the performance improvements of the SSDs with the cost- and lifecycle-based limitations of the SSDs.